The Sexcapade of Konoha
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Iruka plans a sex-capade for Kakashi and shows up in his apartment! Can Kakashi possibly survive? YAOI. KakashixIruka inside. Rated M for later scenes and hints
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Kakashi stretched his arms as he began to walk home. It had been a long day of trying to train Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The Jounin gave a light yawn as he walked to his apartment door and gave it a light push to open it.

'_Hmmm…It's not usually this easy to open my door,'_he thought as he stepped inside.

A nosebleed started to form when the silver haired ninja saw Iruka Umino standing before him. All the tanned ninja was wearing was a light pink bow going around his mid-section. Iruka waved a bit at the other ninja before walking over to Kakashi.

"I hope Naru-kun didn't wear you out too much," Iruka said in almost a whisper, letting a couple of fingers trail up Kakashi's green vest.

A light blush painted Kakashi's face as the nosebleed continued to pour down from his nose. Iruka 'tsk'd' lightly before going to get a Kleenex for the older ninja. The silver haired ninja's eyes found themselves on the academy teacher's ass, causing another nosebleed.

Kakashi let out a groan before looking away from Iruka when the teacher came back. Iruka gave a light smirk and began to blot away the bloodstains on Kakashi's face. The older ninja's eyes floated down to the pink bow on Iruka's waist. The bow had somehow managed to slip even lower on the tanned ninja's body.

"Show me to your room Kakashi-sensei," Iruka purred into Kakashi's ear before Kakashi nodded, not listening to the other man's words. "You're not listening."

Iruka gave a light pout and Kakashi looked at his face. The silver haired ninja bit his lip before cupping a tanned cheek in his hand. He began to massage his cheek lightly.

"No Iruka."

"B-But…"

Kakashi shook his head and Iruka pressed himself on the other ninja. The tanned ninja placed both hands on Kakashi's chest, kissing him fiercely. The Jounin pushed the Chunin off of him and kept him at bay.

"Iruka-kun. We can't do this."

"But Kakashi, it makes me think that you hate me."

"You know I don't hate you," Kakashi whispered to him, kissing the top of Iruka's head.

Iruka look up at the other man with his chocolate brown eyes. The Jounin blinked a bit before heading into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes when Iruka followed him.

The younger man was relentless when it came to this kind of thing.

The tanned ninja stared intensely at the paler ninja. Iruka lightly touched Kakashi's hips. The Jounin moved away from Iruka before going to his room. The Chunin followed his elder into the cluttered, perverted room, bumping into Kakashi's back.

Before Kakashi had arrived at home, Iruka had placed scented candles around the room. Kakashi looked back at the dolphin and kissed him now. Iruka blushed lightly when the scarecrow motioned to the bed.

"You led," Kakashi murmured. "Since you did this."


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka blinked and stared at Kakashi wildly. The tanned ninja never really thought that the paler ninja would let him top in bed. Kakashi pulled down his mask and walked to Iruka, pulling him closer.

"There's no need to be scared Iruka," Kakashi purred into Iruka's ear as the dolphin shakily undid Kakashi's clothing.

"I'm just nervous," Iruka whispered huskily.

Kakashi lay on the bed after Iruka finished undressing him, pulling Iruka with him. Iruka straddled the other's hips and looked down at him. The silver haired Nin tugged the bow loose until Iruka's body was free of it.

A light red color splashed onto the tanned cheeks of the top ninja as he lifted his rear a bit. The pale Nin licked his lips just a bit when he watched the other kiss down his chest reaching his member.

Iruka ran a finger down Kakashi's length. He pulled his hand back when he got an unexpected response from the older ninja. Kakashi growled and grabbed the other's hair, yanking him down. A whimper escaped the brown lips of Iruka.

Tears began to form in his chocolate eyes as he looked up at Kakashi. The silver haired ninja slowly let go of the brown hair in his grasp. He touched Iruka's cheeks lightly before nodding for him to continue.

Iruka wiped the tears away before going to where he had been before. He ran his tongue over Kakashi's length. The silver haired Nin shivered, grabbing the sheets in his fists.

Iruka crawled back onto Kakashi's body. The Nin tugged the other's ponytail holder out of his hair. Brown hair tumbled down. Strands of hair decorated the darker Nin's face as he held his head over the others head.

The pale ninja smirked when Iruka put two fingers into his ass. The light red tint remained a permanent fixture on the tanned ninja's face when he started to push into the other's ass with his member.

A groan escaped Kakashi's mouth. The silver haired Nin gripped the sheets when Iruka kept thrusting in and out of him. Iruka tossed his head back while he climaxed inside of Kakashi.

The younger male collapsed after he pulled out of the older man. Kakashi petted him as he just lay there, wearing a smile on his face. Iruka breathed in and out as he slept until morning light came drizzling in the window.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw a note lying on the pillow next to him.

'_Sorry Iruka. Had a mission to go on. Breakfast is in the fridge. -Kakashi'_


End file.
